


Nothing New to Say

by enbyred



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff, No angst here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, literally this is just pure fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyred/pseuds/enbyred
Summary: A few cycles after the Legato Conservatory, Barry and Lup decide to have a wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Nothing New to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_gazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_gazing/gifts).



This world was quiet. There was no one alive on this plane. It didn't look like there ever had been. It was pretty, and there were some animals around, but it had been untouched by people.

These types of planes were some of Barry's favorites. It was interesting to study a world that had no impact from people, and the subtle ways in which it changed over the year, with seven people present for probably the first time ever. It also gave them all a chance to take a break from learning new cultures and customs to which they had to adhere. Quiet worlds gave them time to take a year to recharge and prepare themselves for the next one. And in cases where they found the Light early, it also gave them time to do _whatever they wanted_.

The longer they traveled, the shorter each year felt, but there was still plenty of time to do things on each plane. Barry could study this world while planning a wedding.

And it wasn't like there were a lot of preparations that had to be made. There wasn't a guest list to come up with. No catering to worry about, no reserving a venue or planning for it to take place on a day that they knew their families and friends would be able to attend.

It was just Barry, Lup, and the five people closest to them. He didn't even care if they were dressed up for it, as long as he got to officially marry the love of his life. Lup, however, was determined to create and wear the best dress she had ever owned. Barry wasn't allowed to see it, but she spent quite a while sketching it out with Lucretia, and got Taako to help her make it. All Barry knew about it was that there was a lot of conjuration and transmutation magic involved, and that he couldn't wait to see her wearing it. Barry had a suit he managed to get on a plane a few dozen cycles back, and he hadn't worn it since, but he knew that Lup liked it. Maybe he would wear the jacket and keep his signature jeans. Either way, an outfit for their special day was much easier for him. Though, neither of them cared much. It was more than good enough for them that _they were getting married_. Even if this was an uninhabited plane, even if they couldn't get any of the legal documents and tax benefits, they were getting _married_ , and Barry couldn't have been happier.

Not too far from where they liked to keep the Starblaster was a beautiful cliffside overlooking a waterfall. Barry and Lup liked to sit there together and gaze out at this beautiful plane, and it was easy to choose it as their ideal location for the wedding ceremony. Ever since they decided on it, Barry couldn't contain the grin that would spread on his lips whenever he saw the spot. He was going to _marry Lup_ on this spot.

That's why it was the ideal place for him to write his vows to her.

But how was one supposed to write their vows to someone who couldn't be boiled down into words? When the relationship was something so special to both of them that it didn't necessarily make sense when spoken aloud? What was he supposed to say? He felt like he could go on for hours about her, about how much he loved her, and why he loved her, but whenever he tried to write it down, the page remained blank. 

Sighing, he put down his pencil and leaned back to admire the scenery instead of force himself to write.

A pair of footsteps approached, and when he looked to see who was sitting next to him on the ground, Lucretia gave him a smile.

"Morning, Creesh," he greeted. "How's it goin'?"

"Taako and Lup are yelling at each other about the dress," she told him, an amused lilt in her tone. "I had to get away from the noise."

Barry chuckled. "What's the problem they're having now?"

"Taako wants to give it a train. Lup is so opposed to it that she said she would rather wear a mongoose on her head."

"Of course she would," Barry laughed, a warmth filling his chest. Fifty five years of traveling together, of getting to know each other, of becoming closer, and Lup could still make him feel warm and giddy. Marrying her was a dream come true.

Drawing his attention to the blank page in his lap, Lucretia asked, "What're you doing?"

He shrugged. "Trying to write vows. Failing at writing vows."

"Do you have any ideas for what you want to say?"

It was probably a good idea to enlist the help of the resident writer. He took a breath and explained, "Vows are supposed to be special. A special promise that you're making to someone, to stay with them for the rest of your life. And...I tell Lup all the time how much I love her, and that I'll be with her forever, all that. I just don't know how to say it in a way that's special for us. We've been together what, a good eight years now? There isn't much that I know of that we haven't said. So I just...I don't know what more I can possibly say."

Lucretia was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Why does it have to be something new? You don't have to force yourself to say something that you wouldn't say otherwise. Your wedding vows are the _official_ promise of what you've been saying already. And I'm sure that Lup doesn't want you to put yourself into shoes you're uncomfortable in. She's not marrying you for your ability to be poetic and come up with cheesy things to say. She's marrying you because you're Barry J. Bluejeans, and that's more than enough for her."

With a smile, Barry said, "Thanks. See, you're actually good at knowing what to say."

She gave a light laugh. "Well, it happens when you make a career out of words." She offered a final smile and got to her feet to start on her daily walk.

Lup was marrying Barry for Barry. He didn't have to worry about coming up with something new and profound to say. He just had to continue loving her the way he had for so many years.

His pencil finally made contact with the page, and he began to write.

-

Ten days passed. It was here. The day had, at long last, arrived, and he was going to marry Lup today.

Barry dressed in his best pair of blue jeans, a white button up, his suit jacket, and a tie. His mind drifted to the dress that Lup had put so much time and thought into. She still hadn't let him see it, but very soon, he would see her wearing it. His heart leaped, and he couldn't keep the grin from his lips.

He left his room and followed the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Taako usually made amazing food, but it smelled like he went above and beyond today. Nothing but the best for a wedding day.

Barry felt like he could float away into the sky at any moment. He hadn't even seen Lup yet, and it was already the best day of his life. He spent so much of his life being nervous. But not today. All nerves had melted out of him, only to be replaced with such intense love and excitement that he was sure he couldn't contain it all in his body.

It was hard to keep track of what time it was. His entire being was bursting with excitement. He was only barely able to register when Davenport came to get him, telling him that it was time for the ceremony.

A few of them had dragged some chairs out from the Starblaster and set them up facing the cliffside, and Magnus had made a beautiful arch for them to stand under. Barry could only grin; his friends were putting so much effort into today, and they were helping to make this just as perfect as he and Lup wanted it to be. It didn't even matter that there were only seven of them to celebrate their marriage. It was perfect.

Merle, Magnus, Taako, and Davenport joined Barry, the latter three taking seats as Merle stood in the arch with Barry.

"Creesh is bringing Lup," Taako informed them. "Once Lup is finally satisfied with her hair. She wouldn't let me touch it anymore, although I can _guarantee_ that I'm the only one who really knows how to properly do her hair."

"I dunno," Magnus countered with a teasing smile. "Lucretia's the one who actually _listens_ when Lup says what she wants."

Taako opened his mouth to retort, but the thumping of running feet interrupted him. Barry turned to see Lucretia jogging toward the group, a grin on her face. She gestured for everyone to stay seated as she slipped into the last available chair and said, "She's coming."

Quickly, Davenport began playing a melody on his flute, and Barry gazed anxiously toward the direction from which Lucretia had just come. _Lup was coming, Lup was on her way, Lup was going to be here in just a moment to marry him._

She came into view, part of her short hair tied up into a bun away from her freckled face, beaming with a bigger smile than he had ever seen on her. She was wearing a lacy, form-fitting red dress (without a train) that knocked all the breath out of his lungs. She was a vision, approaching him while holding a bouquet of wildflowers native to this world, walking down their very short makeshift aisle. As she drew closer, she sped up, and nearly tripped over the hem of her dress before stumbling up to the archway and to Barry.

"I didn't think about if I would want to run in this," she laughed quietly. "It's a little tight for running."

"That's okay," Barry chuckled, helping her straighten up from stumbling. "We can change clothes and run some of this energy off later."

With a nod, she took his hand in hers, and turned expectantly to Merle, who gave them a fond smile and started into an introduction for the ceremony. His words didn't make it into Barry's consciousness, though. He knew the general things said in Pannite weddings, so he was sure he wasn't really missing anything. He especially knew he wasn't missing anything as he gazed at Lup. Her golden eyes were welling up, but he saw her blinking the tears away. Now that he thought about it, he felt his own welling up as well. She was so beautiful, and so wonderful, and she was everything he never knew he needed. She was _everything_ , and she was standing there to dedicate herself to _him_ , of all people. It was almost too much for him to process.

"Barry?"

He nearly jumped at his name as he blinked through his daze and looked at Merle, who prompted, "Your vows, Barry."

"Oh, uh. Right." He dug in his jacket pocket for a piece of paper, then clumsily unfolded it and took a deep breath, only stealing one more glance at Lup before he dove in. "Lup, I, uh. I'm not great with words. I'm the science guy, the one who hides in his lab and keeps his nose in books. And my being shit with words didn't change when I met you, but...the way I see the world changed. There's nothing I can tell you that you don't already know, but every day is brighter with you in it. Even when we're running from the apocalypse and fighting for our lives, even when it all looks bleak, everything is better and brighter when you're by my side. I grow more in love with you every day, and I want to keep falling in love with you, and make your life as bright as you've made mine."

Lup's blinking rapidly increased in speed, but she lost the battle as tears began to spill onto her cheeks. She let out a gentle laugh as she wiped the tears away, and joked, "Hang on, stop the wedding, I gotta rewrite my vows so I can top that."

He returned her laugh and brought her hand to his lips for just a moment. "Whatever you say will be perfect."

Collecting herself, Lup grinned and declared, "Barry, not only are you super hot, but your brain is sexy, and your heart's even sexier, and I'm here to stake my official, lifelong claim on all of you."

Throwing his head back, he burst out in laughter. Of course. Of _course_ those were Lup's vows. She was still just as much of a goof as she always was, wedding ceremony or not. She was Lup. And she was perfect.

"Then," Merle continued, a chuckle in his voice, "by the power of Pan, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Before Barry could even move, Lup placed her hands firmly on either side of his face and pulled him into an excited, joyful kiss. A small part of him was aware of their family cheering as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but he was too lost in her to pay them any mind. He lifted her off the ground, spinning her around once before placing her back down and pulling away to grin at her.

"Husband and wife," Lup repeated, brushing a few stray strands of hair off Barry's forehead. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Barry replied, stealing another kiss. "Because you're stuck with that for the rest of our lives, now."

"I can live with that."


End file.
